1. Field of the Invention
Golf putter sighting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In golfing, certain fundamentals are well known that must be followed to attain a low score. For instance, in putting it is recognized that the swing of the arcuate path through which the putter head moves prior to contacting a golf ball must be axially aligned with the line along which it is desired to propel the ball. Furthermore, it is recognized that the putter head during such a swing must have the straignt ball-striking surface thereof normally disposed relative to the direction of the path through which the putter head moves for the ball to be propelled along a horizontal path that is an axial continuation of the direction of the arcuate swing. Although these fundamentals are recognized, they are difficult for a golfer to carry out.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply a sighting device that may be removably secured to a putter intermediate the head and handle of the latter, with the device being of such structure that when it is viewed by the user with the putter head adjacent the ball, the user will be visibly informed as to whether the striking surface of the putter head is normally disposed relative to the direction of swing through which the head will move when the user putts. Such information will increase the accuracy with which the user of a device putts.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a golf putter slighting device that may be removably secured to a shaft of a putter without the use of hand tools, is compact, is of simple mechanical structure, can be fabricated from commercially available materials, is inexpensive, simple and easy to use, and when used, will increase the accuracy with which a golf ball may be putted into a hole.